Starting Over
by Jenny Stenson
Summary: Molly was 21 years old and ready to start a new life, away from her hometown and on her own. After a strange meeting, she finds herself in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people and that's not all thats wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**My first FanFiction story so I would appreciate if the reviews weren't too bad but then again I need whatever reviews I can get to see where I can go right or when I went wrong. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Molly was 21 years old and after living in Kansas all her life she had decided to move away and have her own independence. At first her parents were against the idea but they eventually gotten round to the idea, even giving her some money to keep her going till she got herself a job or found what she was looking for.

It was the day before for her to finally leave, that night her family and friends had thrown her a surprise going away party. She had been telling them not to plan anything as such but after seeing everyone there, she was glad they defied her wishes. It was good to be able to say goodbye to everyone.

The party had been going on for almost all day so people were gradually going home but not before giving Molly all their well wishes. Molly was kind of glad they were off before because all the talking and nostalgia was starting to get her down and making her realise just how much she will miss everyone but at the end of the day it was the bad memories that were driving her away. She went to sit down out in the garden for some alone time, she just happy to have a moment alone with herself.

She had been lost in her thought a while before she realised someone was beside her trying to grab her attention

"Oh sorry, I wasn't ignoring you. I was just thinking!" she explained.

"Having second thoughts about leaving are you?" the stranger asked.

Molly was unsure whether or not to answer because first of all, it wasn't really his business and secondly she didn't know who he was or even why he was there. She decided to answer him anyway, "At the minute, I cannot give you definitive answer because I am unsure."

"What is there to be unsure about?" he said back "You must be leaving here for someone reason. Perhaps to get away from the bad memories?"

"There is that but I will miss them all, my friends, the people I have came to know growing up here and of course my family. I won't forget them, I will think about them so much and I think that's what will kill me more but… but I have to leave, for my own sake."

Suddenly this guy came out with the strangest thing "What if you could forget everything and start anew? New life, new city, new everything."

Molly couldn't help herself "Are you for real? Like that could actually happen?"

"Stranger things happened dear. Why not anyhow? You could forget all about the bad things that happened, with Matt and not have to face people anymore. You wouldn't get yourself down missing and thinking about those you love!"

Molly was intrigued by this man, she wasn't able to place his face but it was good talking to him and he did kind of point, to be able to forget everything and start anew. It was the sort of thing she was trying to do. She was that busy thinking too much that she didn't realise he was still there.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Molly answered.

"What if you could forget?" he said back.

"I wish" she uttered.

Just then she heard somebody calling her name, she turned round to see her mother coming so got up to go find her.

"Thanks for the chat, I didn't catch your….." she turned around but to her surprise no-one was there.

She had figured he went off home not realising he would be the reason for her whole life about to change.

It was quite early the next morning when she set off, she wanted to leave as early as possible so she could get there by nightfall. _No going back now Mols_, _this is it_ she thought to herself as she got further and further away from her hometown. Her phone was already starting to ring, it was her mother_, oh mother I haven't even left 30 mins. _She went to answer her phone not seeing the truck that was ploughing right into the side of her car.

Molly could here some voices, sounded like a guys voice, both of them. he was feeling groggy so it took her a moment to get herself familiar with her surrondings. It looked like she was in some room, a motel room by the looks of it with the basic setting and the typical bible sitting in the bedside but there was something else. There was also newspaper clippings and some scribbled handwriting. Then she noticed the map lying on the floor

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas any more." Taking a closer look "Oh we are definitely not in Kansas anymore."

All of a sudden she heard a gun click, she turned around to see two young guys both pointing a gun at her.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you get in here?" The older one shouted.

Now Molly was more confused than ever. In a strange motel room, in a strange town and two very strange pyschos both armed with guns. It all got too much for her, she was sure she had to be somewhere else, she was sure that she had a family, she was sure she had a name but for some reason she couldn't remember, it was like all her memories were getting mixed up and disappearing completely then she blacked out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Molly started waking up and it didn't take her long to realise, the last thing she remembered was being in motel room with 2 guys pointing a gun at her, _must have been a dream_ she thought. As she tried to get up she realised she couldn't, she was on a bed with her hand cuffed to the bedpost. _Definitely not a dream_.

As she struggled to get herself free she could hear a voice outside the room.

"Dean, Bobby, I think she is waking up now."

A few moments later the door opened and standing there was 3 guys, one was an old guy, his hair was really grey and had a beard, one was wearing short dark brown hair and was kind of shorter than the other two while the other guy had longish brown hair and slightly built and also the tallest out of the three of them yet looked the youngest.

When Molly seen them she was in no mood to be nice, "Get me the fuck out of these cuffs you psychos."

The dark haired guy spoke with an angry tone "Not until you tell us what the hell you are and how you appeared in our motel room?"

"What do you mean what am I? I am a girl if it isn't obvious enough and I am pretty sure it was you that brought me there."

This guy was getting angrier and frustrated "Don't be smart with me girl" getting ready to pull his gun on her "How did you find us? Who are you working for?"

Molly was starting to look more scared but was still very agitated "I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! NOW LET ME GO OR KILL ME NOW YOU PSYCHO FREAK!

"Dean, I really think she is telling the truth." The youngest guy spoke "I mean look at her, she really looks scared and we did do all the tests to see, the Holy water has no affect and she did bleed.

_That is why I feel all wet thought_ Molly _they fricking threw water over me and I have no clue why!_

"But Sammy!" the guy turned round to them "A normal person just doesn't turn up in our motel room without knowing who we are or what we do."

The old guy then spoke "Dean son, I think your brothers right. Just look at the poor kid for God's sake."

Molly was now confused more than ever. Who were they? What were they going to do to her and why was she here. She just burst into tears.

"Hey, hey kiddo, don't cry" The older guy spoke again "We just want to help you but you need to answer our questions, okay kid?"

Molly sat quietly and nodded her head.

Bobby spoke to let her know what their names were "I'm Bobby, this guy here is Dean and his brother Sam."

30 mins later, and they didn't get anywhere. They weren't able to get a name or a date of birth; they weren't even able to find out where she was from.

"There is one person we can ask" Sam turned to dean.

"What? Really? Do we have to?" protested Dean. "I mean, come on?"

"Dean, he may be able to help her." Sam was adamant "We need to consider the fact that someone or something has messed with her head."

Dean knew Sam kind of had a point and realised he wasn't getting out of it. He would have to call Castiel for assistance.


End file.
